Answer
by Feta Tsukino
Summary: A reason why what a woman lacks in a relationship causes her to reevaluate why it ended.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

You made me believe that I was more significant than almost anything in your world.

I could unabashedly be exactly who I am around you.

It was beyond wonderful to fully accept all I was offered.

All the things I thought that people didn't see in me

came to light because of you in my life.

I just thought you understood me.

I seriously felt like I could soar and touch the sky.

This was total bliss and a beautiful fulfillment.

You were supposed to be my rock!

I counted on you to be my anchor.

Your purpose was to keep me safe and happy.

My man didn't do his job in the least.

This isn't my first declaration of dissatisfaction.

I'm so disappointed and utterly let down.

How could you treat me so poorly when I devoted my very being to you?

Was it so difficult to absolutely be by my side?

You see how I'm referring to us in the past tense?

There's no more you and I,

We are no longer an item.

From here on out we aren't a couple.

The duo officially makes way for a soloist.

I truly didn't think I'd ever fall out of love with you.

You'd literally forever be the love of my life!

Honestly.

Truer words never came out of my mouth.

My sincerest hope was to eternally belong to you.

I was prepared to always remain faithful and true.

I considered you to be my one and only.

Doesn't truly, madly, deeply ring any bells?

The ones that should've sounded at our wedding.

Don't you remember I wanted this as our song?

We'd be introduced as husband and wife, as Mr. and Mrs.

I willingly was going to dedicate my life to you above all others.

Our first dance would've been magic.

Its ironic how I actually never regarded us as such.

Another that came and went before you still holds said sentiment.

Everyone thought he and I would be forever.

He wasn't that special somebody.

I'll give you one guess as to whom I expected it to be.

Not many believed we'd last.

I'm not one to go along with what others want.

My ways aren't the most conventional.

In fact, many things about me are different.

Was something about me just that unattractive?

Or did all my quirks embarrass you? Or did I scare you off?

Why didn't you take care of me?

Is this the reason you didn't take my hand in marriage?

Did you purposely distance yourself from me?

I'm guessing I really am too much for you to take, which is pretty funny.

I don't speak of my tendencies to amuse or entertain you.

Love me as I am; love me for everything I am.

I didn't receive the tenderness you knew I crave.

You do realize that I opened up to him because you weren't around.

Stop suggesting I left you for another!

You lost me. Plain and simple.

Spare me the shock and disbelief.

This recent turn of events isn't that surprising.

What a domino effect!

I always speak of the world mocking me.

Do you even know that? I bet not.

I hate silly little games.

Everything fell down like one of those stupid things.

You were gone far too often.

Emotionally distant actually is the accurate phrase.

An aspect of my personality came out to play.

I went in full force and way too hard.

Of course, I didn't intend to.

It can be difficult to resist an individual so like yourself.

I saw what is still inside myself, but I can handle it.

I handle it when it comes to others, to be more precise.

Myself?

I'm on a whole different level than you both.

The connection you and I had is totally severed.

Don't think for a minute I'd give all this attention if I weren't lacking somewhere?

Dreaming of another night after night.

Fantasizing about a different male.

Wishing it was you holding me only to picture him.

Running to him time and time again.

I still would if given the chance

We became so far away from each other.

He and I gravitated together and closed the gap you left.

Our problems existed long before he appeared.

My desires were clear as crystal.

Too bad you chose to ignore them.

Not my fault you wanted to be blind.

Even though I'm suffering from the consequences of your actions.

That chapel wasn't our destiny after all.

"I do" won't be said to you.

No, its not happening now or ever.

Happily ever after sure as hell doesn't apply here.

I broke a heart.

I totally obliterated it by accident.

You should remember that's something I wish I didn't.

If I hurt, I can cope with the aftermath.

If you are hurting because of me, I absolutely can't stand it.

I've cried more these past few months than I have my entire life!

You weren't the cause nor were you the solution.

See the problem?

My reprehensible behavior went completely unnoticed by you.

The root of many, many tears was my ultimate comfort.

Such affection had limits though.

Just take a look at where I am at this moment.

Loneliness is my closest friend.

We're acquainted quite well at this point.

My wails echo and bounce off the walls.

The sound of misery reverberates in my ears.

I can't go to either of you.

I left one while the other left me.

Please don't twist the reason for my decision

My journey downward resumes.

At least this time I'm crashing and burning all alone.

Don't worry, you two, its impossible to drag you along.

None of us for various reasons even speak anymore.

I'll go this road all by my lonesome.

I definitely can't depend on any male romantically at this stage.

The damage is too fresh in my heart.

This type of pain is presently unbearable since its mental along with emotional.

I was wrong about heartbreak being the worst.

A piece of me has yet to shatter.

If my mind goes once more, I fear I'll never recover.


End file.
